Question: Christopher ate 2 slices of cake. Ashley ate 5 slices. If there were initially 11 slices, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Answer: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 7 slices, which leaves 4 out of 11 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{11}$ of the cake remaining.